Crimson Haze
by Crimson Angel Sin
Summary: A young woman discovers a power that restores a person's life. What will happen when she learns of her destiny? And how is it connected to the Philosopher's Stone? Her world falls apart when palm-tree-haired homunculi begin to dodge her every step...
1. The Strangest Attraction

_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist._

_Crimson: And we are back! Back to the FullMetal runt and his gang! Yay!_

_Envy: Are you making fun of me again?_

_Crimson: What makes you say that? **tries to hide a fake palm tree behind her back**_

_Envy: **sweatdrops** So which version of you do I get to play with this time?_

_Crimson: **sniffles** Actually, it's not me—er, my OCs this time._

_Envy: o.O ??_

_Crimson: **suddenly happy** Thanks to Midenigufutsu koyote for contacting me and requesting this fanfiction. The main summary of this story is her idea and the OC Naoru Asuka is hers as well._

_Envy: So. . .not you?_

_Crimson: **sad nod**_

_Envy: **smirks** Another girl to play with. Yay!_

_Crimson: Stupid palm tree!_

_Envy: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!_

_Crimson: READ ON!_

* * *

**Chapter One-**

**The Strangest Attraction**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

She moved gracefully across the wooden floorboards, each step soft but precise. Her eardrums pounded with the music even though the beat and melody were both light and barely audible. The usual feeling of euphoria suffused within her breast and Naoru Asuka felt as if she had grown wings and was currently soaring across the broad expanse of her shabby living room. Nothing encumbered her expert movements, seeing as how the tanned brunette had previously shoved all her furniture up against the plain white walls. Although the apartment was a little rundown, it was cheap. However, the low cost was not what had attracted Naoru.

The _location_. Her brand-new (as in, her _first_ because it certainly wasn't recently built) apartment complex sat square in the middle of Central in the country of Amestris. Which bode well for her since the major dance studio with the most-talented dancer of all time was, literally, right around the corner.

A sigh of longing escaped her as Naoru thought back to her dream of becoming a famous dancer. Everyone has dreams and the right to pursue them, but at the rate things were going currently, it didn't look so good for Naoru . . . .

As the last note played out from the black speakers of the latest stereo system, Naoru stared absent-mindedly at the floor in the middle of the room. Nothing would ever turn out the way she wanted it to. Not with the latest _development_ . . . .

No matter how much she desperately wanted it to be, the reason she claimed to have come to Amestris wasn't really due to the fact that a famous dancer lived there. No. The real reason was that she had caused some sort of panic in the _last_ place she had resided. She had to run. Run away from that place. Run away from her family and friends and all of her problems. She hated having to do that, but it couldn't be helped. If she had stayed _there_ . . . .

Naoru shook her head furiously. "No, no, no!" she scolded herself aloud. "I will _not_ remember that place! It is behind me! In the past! Best left forgotten!" With that said, the brunette stomped out of the room, completely oblivious to the shadow that had been standing at her window for some time suddenly disappear . . . .

* * *

**.::At Military Headquarters::.**

"Edward," Colonel Roy Mustang addressed in a bored tone. He didn't even smirk when the blonde teenager narrowed his golden eyes suspiciously. Oh why did the Fuhrer have to push this pointless task on _him_? Oh, well. At least he had a scapegoat. "I've got an errand I need you and your brother to run," he continued, his dark eyes moving over to the window to watch a robin soar down to feed its young. Ah, spring time! Why couldn't he be enjoying the beautiful weather outside right now? The warmth of the sunlight, the lazy white clouds, and maybe a stray breeze or two upturning a few skirts here and there . . . .

"Pervert, listen to me!" Edward's irritated voice broke through the colonel's silent reverie. Mustang glanced back at the Fullmetal Alchemist, not showing any sign of his surprise at Ed's unusual mind-reading capabilities. He'd best be careful of what he thought from now on. If first Lieutenant Hawkeye ever received such a gift, then . . . . He shuddered, not wanting to even _imagine_ what would become of him in such a situation.

"What is this _errand_ you want us to do?" Fullmetal demanded. Even though his rebellious attitude was plainly obvious, Mustang could pick up the little hints of his curiosity as to what this mission of his was.

Now, the colonel smirked.

"I need you to go on a wild goose chase for me," he told the blonde, watching Ed's face change from agitated to confused in a heartbeat.

"There have been rumors of some person having the ability to bring the dead back to life. King Bradley seems interested in this little fairy tale and has designated me to find whomever is responsible and bring them in for questioning," Mustang explained to the teenager. _'Although I have no idea _why_,'_ the Colonel thought silently to himself. _'It is clearly a farce, but. . .orders are orders, I suppose.'_

"Bringing the dead back to life?" Edward Elric repeated, voice filled with awe. Then a look of exasperation replaced it. "You've got to be kidding me. Is he losing his mind or something? There's no way that's possible!" The blonde teenager was about to continue his tirade but the phone ringing interrupted.

The colonel answered it without a second thought, paying no heed to the fuming alchemist sitting before him as he was ignored.

"Colonel Mustang," he intoned into the mouthpiece. His eyes narrowed when he recognized the voice on the other end of the line. His fingers tightened on the black stem of the phone, knuckles turning white. Even the muscles in his jaw tightened until they threatened to crack a good amount of his perfect teeth.

Ed, curious about the subject of the conversation, cooled off and watched in interest, straining to hear whatever was being said. He was just about to ask aloud (being the impatient person he was) when the Colonel erupted.

"HUGHES! THIS IS A MILITARY LINE! STOP CALLING ME TO TALK ABOUT YOUR KID!" Roy Mustang roared into the phone before slamming the receiver back onto the stand, a vein ticking at his temple in annoyance. Taking a deep breath, he returned to the situation at hand. A spark of amusement lit in his eyes when he noticed how Fullmetal's golden eyes were wide and slightly scared. He had even shrunk back into his armchair and had his gloved hands covering his probably-aching ears.

"So, Fullmetal," he chuckled a bit as the boy quickly composed himself. "You are to go to 1210 Riah Drive here in Central. According to _sources_, a young woman recently moved in there who came from the town where this mystery-savior was last spotted. She may know where he went or, at the very least, his name." He picked up a scrap piece of parchment and handed it over to the blonde. "Here's the apartment number and her name. Better hurry up. The Fuhrer wants this done quickly and discreetly." Surprisingly, Ed simply took the paper without a word and left the room. That only meant one thing: this errand had caught the FullMetal Alchemist's immediate interest even if it was really out there.

"If this turns out to be true, Edward, then it's got to have something to do with your precious Philosopher's Stone," Mustang noted to an empty room. He was no longer sure if this was such a good idea. . . .

* * *

**.::At Sunset Apartments::.**

"So, brother, this is the place?" Alphonse Elric asked his older (yet shorter) sibling who stood at his side. He easily glanced over the blonde's shoulder in an effort to take a peek at the name of the girl they were looking for. Unfortunately, his brother folded the paper up before he could read it.

"Yep, this is the place," Edward affirmed, staring up at the third row of windows. "Let's see, she's supposed to be on the third level in room number 365." His golden gaze traveled over the line of windows but to no avail. All he saw was the sun glaring in the glass. If there was someone standing at any of the windows, then they were washed out by that bright light. "Well, let's go, Al."

"Okay," Alphonse replied readily, following the crimson jacket of his brother as they headed through the apartment doors.

* * *

**.::Somewhere in Central::.**

"Where have you been?" a voice issued from the darkness of the run-down motel room. The feminine voice held sensuality and would be quite alluring to any male but it went unnoticed by the one who had just walked in through the door.

"Dancing," the reply came in a scoffing tone. The male rolled his violet-colored eyes as he sat down on the windowsill. Little bits of sunlight that streamed in through the cracks in the blinds fell over his shoulders and shone on his emerald hair, giving him a sort of halo.

But the woman in the room knew full-well just how demonic he could be.

"Dancing?" she repeated with an arched brow. Her dark-red lips quirked up in an amused smirk. "I didn't think you even knew how to dance." Her crimson eyes gleamed with a dark delight as they focused on the older sin.

"Yes, Lust, dancing. Ever heard of it?" Envy asked with a wry grin. "So has Pride managed to get his hands on that man yet?" He turned the conversation away from his recent activities expertly. Lust, at first hesitant, eventually let him off for the time being.

"Unfortunately, it turns out that he killed himself and his whole family. We're still searching for the journal."

"Damn. That sucks," the green-haired homunculus remarked in a bored tone. He didn't seem too upset by the news, however.

"Yes, it is," Lust agreed. At least her voice held a bit more sincerity than her comrade's, but she, too, didn't care much about the unexpected deaths. "Lucky for us, he seemed to leave behind a _loose end_." Her full lips curved up in a wicked grin.

Her companion's amethyst eyes widened for a second, and then his mouth moved into a twisted and sadistic smirk.

"And what exactly is this _loose end's _name?" he asked.

"Naoru Asuka."


	2. Curtain Call

_Disclaimer: I do not own _FullMetal Alchemist

_Crimson: How many times do I have to keep writing this? **points to disclaimer**_

_Envy: Until your arm falls off._

_Crimson: **gasps** EVIL PALM TREE!_

_Envy: WHAT?!_

_Crimson: **runs away from evil palm tree who somehow found a flamethrower** hothothothothothothot HOT!!!!_

_Al and Edward: O.o O.o_

_Al: Should we help her, brother?_

_Edward: Er, no._

_READ ON!!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two–**

**Curtain Call**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Um, brother?" Alphonse whispered urgently to the short blonde as he moved his metal head this way and that to make sure they were alone in the hallway.

"Yeah, Al?" Edward grunted to let his younger sibling know he was listening, but didn't bother to turn his attention away from his work.

The armored brother sweatdropped as he watched the scene in front of him. His brother kneeled in front of door number 311, picking the lock with a bobby pin he had apparently been hiding in his blonde braid. Alphonse would forever be amazed with his older sibling's endless bag of tricks. . . . On that same note, he would also be ashamed that Ed had become such a criminal. . . .

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, it is breaking and entering," Alphonse drifted off nervously. He jumped slightly when the definite click of the lock sounded from the doorknob and the door creaked open.

With an expression of triumph on his face, the Fullmetal Alchemist finally turned to face his brother. "Well, we did knock, but no one answered," he explained casually as he got to his feet. He wiped the non-existent dust from the knees of his black pants before pushing the oak door wider. "Besides, we can always say we have a warrant." A wry grin slipped onto his face and a mischievous gleam lit his eyes.

"B-but we _don't_ have a warrant. . ." Al argued. He knew the response his brother was going to give, but he still felt shock at the words, nonetheless.

"_She _doesn't know that. . . ."

"Brother. . . ." Al whined but followed his elder sibling into the apartment anyway.

The place was pretty spacious, the pair of alchemists had to admit. A lot bigger than their own living quarters at the military base. Still, it was kind of on the "blah" side. White walls, boring ceiling, and wooden floorboards. No pictures decorated the walls. No little knickknacks that had some story or other caught the eye. And not so much as an ashtray personalized the basically-empty space. An array of brown and light-blue furniture took up some of the floor but not much. Pushed to one side of the living/kitchen/dining area sat a worn-looking couch, it's ratty brown leathery covering had obviously seen better days. Next to it, stood a tall floor lamp, its yellowing shade casting a hazy glow throughout the room. Considering the heavy burgundy curtains were drawn over the only two windows in the room, this was the only source of light. It took Ed's and Al's eyes a few moments to adjust to the inadequate lighting, but, once they did, they didn't see much else other than a couple of blue armchairs that were equally as dilapidated as the couch.

"Well, it's big but that's the only good thing I can say about this place. . . ." Edward scoffed, looking here and there in search of the person who was supposed to live in the apartment.

"Maybe she hasn't had time to unpack everything yet?" Alphonse suggested. As usual, he saw the upside in everything.

"Whatever," Ed rolled his golden eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. A sound from the other end of the apartment caught his attention suddenly and he started to move towards it.

"Brother?"

"Shh," Ed quieted his younger brother, motioning with his finger over his lips to further indicate the need for silence.

Alphonse immediately stilled. The clanking of his armor would alert their opponent if he moved at all, so he stayed behind as his brother continued to sneak down a dark hallway.

* * *

_Crimson: muahahahahah! That's all I shall write for this chapter! Cliff-hangers are awesome!!!_

_Envy: Yeah, right. You just have other shit to do._

_Crimson: . . . Well, I have to get the drawing for my friend finished before tomorrow. . . **blushes**_

_Envy: What friend?! Why are you blushing?!_

_Crimson: . . . Envy's . . . envious? Aw!_

_Envy: I am not!!!_

_Crimson: Are too!_

_Envy: AM NOT!!!!_

_Crimson: Are too!_

_Envy: AM NOT!!! AM NOT!!! AM NOT!!!!!!!_

_Crimson: . . . wow. You're in denial. . . ._

_Envy: AM NOT!!!_

_Crimson: Please read and review! I will be updating (hopefully) during my three-day stay at ACEN! I'm going to an anime convention!!! ^.^_

_Envy: Which you also have to get ready for tonight. . . ._

_Crimson: T.T I'm so busy. . . .fyi, my friend is actually a co-worker who is like a mother- figure to me._

_Envy: . . . oh. . . ._

_Crimson: You are just like my brother. . . .  
_


	3. Red Bean

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_._

_Crimson: Wow. . . . This has been awhile, hasn't it? ^.^;;_

_Envy: Gee, ya think?_

_Edward: You left me in the middle of a dark hallway for months!_

_Crimson: . . ._

_Envy: Is chibi-san afraid of the dark? **smirks**_

_Edward: **red veins start popping up all over his head**_

_Al: Uh-oh._

_Edward: DON'T CALL ME SHORT! DO I LOOK LIKE A SHRIMP TO YOU?_

_Envy: Yes._

_Edward: . . . **more red tics appear**_

_Al: Um, how about everyone just READ ON!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three–**

**Red Beans**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The familiar sound of water falling drifted into Edward Elric's alert ears as he stealthily turned the corner. He lost sight of his armor-clad brother, but didn't think much about it. Al could take care of himself, after all, although neither teenager believed they would encounter danger within a girl's apartment. Still, better safe than sorry. . . .

Golden eyes narrowed in on the sole source of light filtering into the otherwise-black hallway. It issued from a slightly-ajar door–one that hung crooked as if it would fall off its hinges at any given moment.

"Geez, this girl really needs to hire a handyman and a professional decorator," Ed commented to himself in a hushed voice, a sweatdrop running down the back of his golden head.

The thick, beige carpet lining the apartment silenced any sounds of his heavy footfalls from the black boots he wore for which he was grateful. It allowed him to easily and quickly make his way to the busted door and slip inside before the room's occupant could notice.

. . . .

Until the scream, that is. . . .

Edward hightailed it out of the bathroom he had just busted into, cheeks a bright-red at the sight he had inadvertently just stumbled across. He was forced to doge various objects flying through the air at his head as the woman–now clad in a white towel–chased him halfway down the hall. He failed to get away fast enough as a blow dryer came into contact with the back of his skull.

The Fullmetal Alchemist careened forward, planting face-first into the thick carpet at his shocked brother's feet.

"Who are you?" a female's voice split the air, threatening to make both brothers go deaf from the high pitch. Edward moaned from his position on the floor, still reeling from the blow.

Alphonse answered in place of his elder sibling, turning his head to the side in embarrassment and politeness towards the half-naked woman. "W-We're sorry! We knocked but nobody answered! My brother, here, is a State Alchemist," Alphonse explained in a rush, trying to let the situation be known as quickly as possible to the angered (and possibly frightened) female. "We have orders to take you in for questioning. . . ." he trailed off, toying with the idea of lying to the girl and saying they had a warrant like his brother had told him to say.

"Yeah," Ed affirmed in a groggy voice, sitting up as he rubbed the back of his head. He flinched when his fingers pressed too hard on the very-large bump starting to form on the back of his skull. "What he said," he indicated Alphonse with a nod of his head. "We have some questions for you." He got to his feet as he spoke, patting down his crimson trench coat and black pants. Despite the injury on the back of his head, he acted perfectly fine. His golden eyes narrowed on the form of the dark-skinned girl, a nice shade of pink returning to his face when he noticed that she was still not-decently clothed. Well, it wasn't as if she had any time to do so. She had been too busy chasing him with her bathroom arsenal. . . .

"Er, how about you get dressed and, _then_, we can take into Headquarters?" he suggested, also glancing away from the towel-clad young woman.

Naoru's emerald-green eyes narrowed suspiciously at the pair, but decided it best to be dressed if she had to beat them within an inch of their lives. . . .

Spinning on her heel, the dark-skinned brunette retreated to her steam-filled bathroom and left the brothers to themselves in her living area.

"Ed. . ." Al began but was cut off by his older brother.

"Yeah, I know, Al," Ed admitted, crossing his arms in front of his chest childishly. "I won't forget to knock next time. . . ." The blush on his cheeks still had not faded.

The armor released a resigned sigh, well-aware that "next time" was still a long way off and that this lesson would fade from his ever-confident brother's mind. In short: Edward will _never_ learn to knock. . . .

As his younger sibling pondered all of his elder's faults, the blonde alchemist thought back to what he had just witnessed. The pink stain faded from his skin and any trace of embarrassment left his expression. A serious, thoughtful look overcame his features, instead. His white-gloved hand came up to cup his chin–a habit that had formed during the long hours he spent poring over alchemy books over the years. The image in his mind just would not dim no matter how hard he tried to blow it off as a mere hallucination. It wasn't like him to see things, anyway, so what he had seen in that steamy bathroom could _not_ have been false. One could easily reason it away as a hazy buildup of all that heated moisture gathered in the air, but the _coloring_. . .the coloring was off. Waaaay off. . . . .

"Okay. So what do you want?" the woman had returned to the room, interrupting Edward's thoughts. He glanced up at her, taking in the black jean shorts and vivid-green tube top that matched her eyes perfectly. She had pulled her still-dripping hair back into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck so that the waist-long strands wouldn't fall into her face. "Well?"

"Will you come to Military HQ with us, Miss Asuka?" Alphonse asked the girl after having gotten a hold of the slip of paper Mustang had given his brother. "Please?" he quickly added, ever the gentleman.

"That depends. . . ." Naoru began, glancing from one brother to the next, distrusting shining in her green eyes. "Who exactly are you guys?"

Edward laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he thought of how stupid they'd been not to introduce themselves. "My name's Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse," he informed her, pointing, first, to himself and, then, to the suit of armor standing at his side. He opened his mouth to tell her of his official title when she beat him to the punch.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Edward closed his parted lips, only slightly shocked that she'd heard of him. After all, he was pretty famous, yet she came from a town quite a distance away. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a smug smirk. Pride radiated from every ounce of his being as he stood up straight. "That's right! So, you've heard of me then?"

Naoru could only nod in answer, too nervous to trust her own voice. Her throat constricted unbearably as she stared at one of the State's own official alchemists. They were rumored to be the military's dogs–doing everything they were told to a "T", just like a loyal puppy. And he was whispered to be the best. She had even heard of him being called "the Child Prodigy" on many occasion. If the State had sent _him_ after _her_, then did this mean. . .?

"So, are you coming?" Al pressed, his voice sounding all the more childish in the sudden uncomfortable silence of the decrepit apartment.

Edward's golden eyes remained glued to Naoru's slender form as she contemplated the question.

The gifted dancer weighed her options. On the one hand, they had said they were only bringing her in for _questioning_, which may indicate that it had nothing to do with what she feared. Maybe a murder or something? On the other hand, however, her level of trust in the military had dropped to all-time lows after the loss of her family. In face, her level of trust had plummeted for pretty much everybody she had ever known, loved, or _seen_ before. Still, if she refused to go with them, then that would look suspicious. And if they had not checked her background before, then they certainly would look into then. . . .

"Well?" the blonde teenage boy asked, echoing her own impatience from just a moment ago.

Naoru turned to him, giving him a good glare to indicate that she held no fear of him. Despite his title, she was not intimidate in the least. . .especially not by some _kid_.

"Alright, I'll come," she finally relented, sounding extremely reluctant. With all the determination she could muster, the brunette shoved the rest of her hesitation from her. She quickly strode past the two brothers, grabbing her jean jacket from its hook beside the door before swiftly slipping out of the apartment.

Ed and Al just stood there in the empty shabby living room, staring at the partially-open door in amazement.

This girl was _fast_. . . .

Her head popped back in after a moment; her expression agitated. "You coming or what, Red Bean?" And, with that, she disappeared once again.

"Red Bean?" Ed repeated, baffled by the nickname which (he would assume) was meant for him since he was the only one wearing red.

Al–sounding reluctant–supplied the answer for him, "A red bean is the smallest in the bean family. . . ."

In other words: Edward Elric had just been called "short". . . . Again.

"I AM NOT A RED BEAN! YOU GREEN HIPPIE!" the blonde alchemist screamed at the top of his lungs, red tics popping all over his head and face as his eyes darkened to black. He ran out the door in an effort to chase down the "green hippie", still shouting all the way down the hall to which several neighbors poked their heads out their doors to see what demon had managed to creep into their homes. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Brother. . . ."Al sighed, disappointed in the childish antics of his supposedly-older sibling.


End file.
